Georgetown Nine Nine
by deathblade8
Summary: Just another college fic
1. Chapter 1

Jake and Gina loaded their luggage into the latter's car as they prepared to leave for college that morning. Their mothers, along with Jake's Nana, had gathered to bid them farewell.

"Take care" Janine says, hugging her son.

"Will do" Jake says, holding his mother longer than usual.

Gina's mother blows them a kiss as they sit in the car and make their way to Georgetown.

"Excited, boo?" Gina asks her best friend.

"If "excited" means the same as"nauseated", then yes, I am super-duper excited!" Jake replies, a little green in the face.

Having spent the past six months telling anyone and everyone he was leaving town, it had just dawned on him that he was ACTUALLY leaving town. It was his home, the place was born, the place where he grew up. He was leaving behind his mother; and while he would be out there making tons of friends, his mother would be all alone, waiting for his call every week. He had just begun to realize how difficult it must have been for her to say goodbye to him.

 ** _How could be so selfish?_**

The very thought makes him sick to the core.

"I can't do this!" He says to Gina "You gotta turn around"

"What?" Gina turns and looks at Jake, who is in the middle of a panic attack.

"No way I'm leaving Mom alone, I'm all she has. I'll just apply for Community College next year; meanwhile I'll have to get a job at the supermarket or something. And it doesn't matter which college I attend in any case, cause I'm gonna be a cop and-"

Gina takes a deep breath and says "Janine knew you were gonna get cold feet. Honestly, you held on longer than we expected"

"What do you mean?" Jake asks suspiciously.

"We had a pool going; Nana, our mothers, Mrs. Hawkins and I; about how long would it take before you broke down" Gina says, drawing out her cellphone from her pocket and dialing a number.

"Hey Janine, guess what? Nana won! I mean, he lasted for a whole twenty-five minutes! un- _frigging_ -believable!" Gina says, talking into the speaker; one hand resting on the wheel.

"Here, she wants to talk to you" she says, extending the phone to Jake.

"Heeeeey beautiful!" Jake says sheepishly.

"You listen to me loud and clear, Jake Peralta, I have waited eighteen years for the day you would get the HELL out of my house. So don't you even dream of moving back in! You not welcome here. I repeat, NOT WELCOME! Literally, I would disown you if I saw your face before graduation day!" Janine hollers at her son.

"Seriously, Ma, dial down the emotions, you're making me cry" Jake replies scathingly.

"You are getting to live a life I never could, so don't you dare chicken out on me" she warns him.

"Alright, alright. I'll call you when I get there" he says, giving in.

"That's my boy. Now hand over the phone to Gina"

Gina takes the phone from him, and chuckles before saying goodbye to Janine and disconnecting the call.

"What'd she say?" Jake asks her.

"I just got ultimate whacking rights from your mom, to keep you in check. Get some shut eye, we'll switch in three hours." she replies.

"Fine" he says, stretching back in his seat and closing his eyes.

* * *

Charles is sitting next to his father in their sedan. Lynn Boyle had taken a leave from office just so he could be present for his son's rite of passage. Both men were trying their best to suppress the tears in their eyes. And even though Georgetown was only a thirty minute drive, it seemed as if Charles was going off to war.

Lynn helps his son unpack and settled in his hostel room, doing this at a snail's pace to delay the goodbyes for as long as possible.

The moment finally arrives and Charles simply looks at his father, lost for words.

"Ten minute mandatory hug?" Lynn suggests, choking a little.

"Make it twenty" Charles rushes into his father's arms as he says that.

They hold on to each other, inviting eye-rolls and chuckles from passers-by.

They finally manage to tear themselves off each other.

"Call me" Lynn says.

"Five times a day, I know" Charles nods.

* * *

Amy is seated, or rather crushed, between her brothers as the entire Santiago clan is crammed into a station wagon for a two hour drive to the University.

It is a time-bound family tradition of the Santiagos to publicly embarrass their children and ruin their reputations even before they have had a chance to build one. Amy can only be thankful that her aunts and uncles had abstained from tagging along; she had to thank her cousin Leslie's elopement for that.

They tumble out of the car as Mr. Santiago pulls up in the parking lot.

After a lot of yelling and swearing; they manage to take Amy's luggage to her dorm and then depart for lunch.

Most parents would warn their children against drinking, partying and mixing with the wrong crowd. Amy Santiago, however, is being given an entirely different lecture.

"Try to loosen up a little" Her father says.

"You could die of over-studying, you know" her elder brother Michael says threateningly.

"You could bunk a few classes" Tony suggests.

"Make some friends" George interjects.

"Find a guy-" her mother begins.

"Or a girl, we won't judge!"

"DAD!"

"I'm just saying, these are going to the best four years of your life; don't waste them buried in books" Mr. Santiago told his daughter.

"Exactly" Mrs. Santiago agreed

"Oh, alright. I'll try and get hooked on drugs, fail a couple of classes and get wasted every single night" Amy said sarcastically.

"Here's hoping" Mr. Santiago said, raising a glass of ice tea in her direction.

* * *

Terry and Sharon are cuddled together in his dorm room, contemplating their lives in silence. A long distance relationship is a lot harder than they had anticipated. Though they managed to visit each other every other weekend; and practically spent entire summers together, they still craved to be around each other all the was at Georgetown, she was at Princeton. The time and distance was tearing them apart.

"So this is goodbye then?" Sharon asks, quietly; her eyes welling up with tears.

"Doesn't have to be" Terry says.

Sharon turns around to look at the love of her life.

"What do you mean?" She asks him

Terry withdraws the arm he had draped around Sharon. Getting up, he walks over to pick up his jacket off the floor. Fishing out a red velvet box, he walks over to the bed and kneels before Sharon, who is holding her breath.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asks him in a small voice.

"Sharon Rimes, the day you came into my life, I felt complete. When I held your held your hand for the first time, I realized I wanted to hold it forever. You are the light of my life. You are the love of my life. Will you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife?" Terry says, trying his best to hold back his tears, and failing miserably.

"No"

Terry's face fell.

"The honor's all mine" Sharon says, her face breaking into a smile.

Terry laughs in relief.

"We're engaged!" Sharon says as Terry slips the ring on her finger.

"We ARE!" Terry said squealing with happiness as Sharon takes him into her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Go ahead, make my day" Amy says, pointing her Beretta at the jewel thief currently trying to hot-wire a car and make his escape. The man freezes in his attempts and slowly looks around at the cop that has him cornered._

 _"Out of the car. Now!"_

 _The perp does as she says, and kneels on the sidewalk as Amy cuffs him behind his back._

 _"You were good, Javier, but I'm better. Remember that when you get out of prison. Ten years from now"_

 _There is a sound of approaching footsteps as Amy is joined by the rest of her team._

 _"Nicely done, boss!" one of her junior detectives says._

 _"Take this idiot in for processing, I'll meet you back at the precinct"_

There is a loud knock on the door, forcing Amy out of her dream.

"GO AWAY!" she yells in the general direction of the door.

"OPEN IT, OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN! YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS" a thoroughly irritated female voice hollers back at her. Her tone clearly suggests that she has no qualms whatsoever about forcing her way in if Amy doesn't relent.

Amy tears herself off the bed with a loud groan.

"FIVE!"

"'m comin-" she mutters inaudibly, her hands feeling around for the bedside lamp. Finally, they find it, and the room springs to life, flooded with the pale yellow light.

"FOUR!"

"I SAID I'M COMING!" Amy yelled back.

"Oh"

Amy pushes down the bolt and pulls the handle, swinging the door open to her early morning visitor.

"Hi" she says, bleary eyed. Had she been a little more conscious, she would have been intimidated by the girl before her, who was dressed from tip to toe in varying shades of black. The scowl on her face is scarier than her clothes, and she looks ready to take anyone's head apart at a moment's notice.

"Hey" Rosa replies, feeling slightly bad for dragging her out of bed that late.

"Come on in" Amy says, stepping aside to let her in.

Rosa entered her new room, and deposited her luggage on the unoccupied bed near the window.

Turning around to introduce herself, she holds out her hand to her slightly swaying roommate.

"I'm Rosa Diaz" she says briefly.

"Amy Santiago" she mumbles, grabbing Rosa's hand, and shaking it slightly.

"I'm sorry I came in this late. My stupid car broke down and I had to take a bus to get here" Rosa says as she flops down on her mattress, kicking off her leather boots.

Amy sighed. She would have actually preferred the bus considering the alternative was arriving to college with the entire Santiago clan tagging along to say goodbye.

"You hungry?"

"A bit. I can wait till tomorrow, though. I'm not leaving this bed for another ten hours. I am bus-lagged"

Amy opened her bedside cabinet and fished out a couple of granola bars.

"Here" she said, throwing them on to Rosa's bed.

"Cheers" Rosa growls, tearing off the wrapper with her teeth.

"G'night" Amy says as she turns out the lights.

"'night Amy"

* * *

"Jake Peralta" he says to the small boy in front of him.

"Charles Boyle" the boy replies excitedly.

"Ever had a roommate before?" Jake asks as he puts up the die hard poster on his bedside wall.

Charles shakes his head.

"You'll be my first. Be gentle with me" Boyle says solemnly.

"WHAT?" Jake asks bewildered, looking around at him. Boyle looks back nonchalantly at him.

"What?" he asks confusedly.

Jake sighs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready for your first day?" Kevin Cozner asks the man before him.

To the rest of the world Raymond Holt looked calm and self-assured, but Kevin could see the underlying nervousness in his husband; he sat on their dining chair from the left side instead of the right, ignored the newspaper Kevin had put in front of him, and had added five sugar cubes to his coffee instead of the customary two.

"I'm fine" Raymond said dismissively, reaching out for another sugar cube.

Kevin snorted, getting a raised eyebrow from his partner in return.

"The best of us have first day jitters, you know" Kevin said, buttering his toast.

"I think I can handle a bunch of teenagers just fine, Kevin" he replied with a slight edge to his voice.

Kevin sighed.

"You don't like it here. We never should have moved" he said sadly.

Raymond took his husband's hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"This is your dream job, Kevin. I wouldn't want you to miss it for the world. As for the whole moving issue, it'll take me some time, but I'll adjust. Who knows, I might even enjoy myself"

Kevin laughed.

"The courtroom was the only place in the entire world where you could enjoy yourself, Ray. The best defense lawyers would sweat in your presence. Teaching law here won't be as much fun as putting white collar criminals behind bars."

"I know what I signed up for, Kev. As for the having fun part, I'll take it as a challenge" Ray said as he took a sip of his over-sweet coffee.

Laughing lightly, Kevin stood up and picked up his bag from the kitchen island.

"I could make you another cup, you know. You don't have to drink that." he suggested when Ray grimaced again taking another sip from his mug.

"I'm good. Besides you don't want to be late for class" Ray pointed out.

"My class is not for another half an hour. I just like to get the feel of the room before it begins."

"Oh, yes. Every performer needs to be acquainted with his stage. Even if it is a Political Science classroom"

"Damn right. Now do you want that coffee or will you just play with it until it gets cold?"

Ray got up and threw the contents of his mug into the kitchen sink. Then turning around to his husband, he planted a brief kiss on the man's forehead.

"Don't worry about me so much. I'm fine, honestly. Now go or I'll kick you out"

"Not if you want to sleep on the sofa tonight" Kevin said teasingly, heading towards the apartment door.

"The sofa hasn't arrived yet. Neither has the rest of the furniture" Holt pointed out, walking behind him.

Kevin paused and turned around, "Sunday afternoon, between-"

"Two and four" Ray finished the sentence for him.

"I have to go now" Kevin said, wistfully looking at his husband.

"Don't be so dramatic. We work at the same place now. You'll be seeing me all the time"

"I keep forgetting that. I'll see you for lunch then?"

"Yes, dear"

And with a final roll of eyes at his partner of thirty years, Kevin finally left for work.

Now alone at his apartment, Raymond Holt went into his room to get ready. There on the bed were the clothes Kevin had laid out for him. Next to them was a neatly wrapped package addressed to him

 _To Professor Raymond Jacob Holt:_

 _I hope this satchel serves you well._

 _-Kevin_

Smiling slightly, Raymond put on his clothes and stuffed a couple of files and personal belongings in his new leather briefcase. Then he walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

* * *

"I am here for a meeting with the Head of Department"

"Raymond Holt?" the secretary asked, checking her computer screen.

The man nodded at her.

"Go right in, Mr. Holt."

Raymond had been too preoccupied with his jitters at that moment to read the name on the door. He froze upon entering the office.

"We meet again, Raymond"

"Wuntch" he snarled.

Madeline Wuntch simply gave him a wide smile in response.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Do you own _ANYTHING_ that's not black?" asked Amy, bewildered as she looked at the outfit her roommate had donned. The latter could have very well passed off as a biker gang member.

"Nope. Now help me find my shoes if you want us to get to class on time." Rosa said, ducking under her bed and peering through the gap between the bottom of the bed and the floor.

"Sure, what do they look like?"

"They look like shoes. Black ones"

"Well that was helpful" Amy muttered under her breath.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and a strange looking girl invited herself in.

"Looking for something?" She asked with mild interest, looking at the two girls crawling around the room.

"Yeah, my shoes. Wait, who the hell are you?" Rosa asked.

"Gina Linetti. This what you looking for?" she asked, holding up a pair of black, ankle length leather boots.

Rosa and Amy pause in their investigation of the floor and look up at her, dumbfounded.

"Why the hell do you have them?" Rosa demanded angrily as she jumped to her feet and advanced towards Gina.

"I tried them on for size. Too small, as it turns out. Poor me." Gina sighed.

"How did you even get in here?" Amy asked. Having been brought up in a family full of cops, she had learned to always stay vigilant. She never forgot to lock the door before going to sleep.

 _Did Amy Santiago just slip up and compromise her and her room-mate's safety, leaving them an open target for rapists and murderers?_ Amy shuddered at the thought.

"Pur-lease. The locks in this place are a complete joke! I broke into every room in this building using these little suckers" she said, holding up a pair of bobby pins.

"Umm… _why_ did you break into all our rooms?" Amy asked, still a little peeved about her breaking in, but relieved that she had not forgotten to lock their door.

"To look into their stuff, duh. How else am I supposed to know more about people?"

"By asking them about themselves?" Amy suggested.

Gina snorted derisively.

"Yeah, right. 'Cause that's more fun"

"It'll be even more fun for you when I send you home in a body bag the next time you go anywhere near my stuff. Get it, psycho?" Rosa asked, staring down at Gina with her hands on her hips.

Gina gulped visibly, and then nodded her head.

"Loud and clear"

"Good."

"Can we leave for class now? We're already five minutes late." Amy asked hurriedly, trying to break the tension in the room.

"Damn, I forgot!" Rosa said, snatching her boots from Gina and putting them on, stumbling around awkwardly as she did.

"Yeah, you guys should head out. I'll see you later" Gina said as she lazily sauntered out of the room.

The two room-mates stared at the retreating figure.

"We need to change the locks" they said together.

* * *

Huffing and panting, they arrived to find their Criminal Justice class already in progress.

"You're late" said the professor looking up from the podium. The man was tall and dark, with broad shoulders and a facial expression that betrayed no emotion. The blackboard behind him had "RAYMOND HOLT" written in bold letters

"I'm sorry professor. We ran into a bit of-" Amy started.

"Shoe trouble?" came a familiar voice from the back of the class.

They turned around to find Gina smirking at them. Next to her sat a boy with dark brown hair and a slightly crooked nose, his expression amused.

"And whose fault was that?" Rosa demanded loudly, quite forgetting that she was in a middle of a class.

A murmur broke out as people started chattering with their neighbors, breaking the silence that had previously pervaded the classroom.

"Enough!" The Professor said.

"The two of you are excused, this being the first class of the semester. Latecomers will not be entertained in the future. I expect the highest degree of punctuality from my students. Do not enter my class if you cannot discipline yourselves. And that goes for you too, Miss Linetti." He said, nodding at Gina, who looked a little mortified. The boy next to her was sniggering silently.

The lecture resumed as Amy and Rosa made their way over to two empty seats next to the door.

"Shit!" Amy cursed in a low voice as she remembered she had left her bag back in her dorm.

"It's alright you can borrow my stuff. I always bring extra stuff anyway." The boy next to her said kindly.

"Are you sure?" Amy whispered to him as he fished around in his bag for an extra legal pad and pen.

"Yeah, absolutely. There you go. I'm Charles Boyle, by the way." He said handing her the stationery.

" Amy Santiago. I owe you big time, Charles" Amy said, smiling slightly.

"Don't worry about it"

* * *

"Ooooh…Jakie's in luuurve!" Gina said in a mocking voice, nudging the boy's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked, trying his best to appear innocent.

"Oh, come off it. The girl sitting next to your room-mate, you haven't taken your eyes off of her ever since she came in."

"I was merely observing the amount of extra stationery Boyle walks around with. No wonder his bag is so heavy. He will develop a hunched back if he carries on at this rate. You know how dangerous that is, Gina? Of course you don't. You only think about yourself!" Jake said, a little anguished.

"So this has nothing to do with the girl?"

"Nothing whatsoever" said Jake, staring determinedly at the projector slides.

"So you wouldn't mind if the preppy, handsome guy in the front row is flirting with her?"

"Who?" Jake said immediately, craning his head to get a better view.

And sure enough, a tall blond guy was smiling at Amy Santiago, who curled her lips slightly in response.

"I don't care" Jake said, not taking his eyes off the two of them.

"I believe you, buddy" Gina said, patting him on the shoulder.


End file.
